¿Qué pasó con el destino?
by Nikko-chin
Summary: Cuando caemos en las turbias aguas del destino y nos creemos atrapados y sin salida, solo nosotros podremos salvarnos. Nikko, una joven de 16 años,comienza a ser manejada por este, aunque sin darse cuenta, luego de haber llegado a Konoha.
1. Determinación

Capitulo 1: Determinación

Hola a todos, se me conoce como Nikko, tengo 16 años y esta es mi historia. Es una historia complicada, tal vez pueda aburrirles o disgustarles, pero voy a contarla de todas formas.  
>A los cuatro años fui encontrada a un costado del camino por mi actual familia, una pareja muy amable de comerciantes. Viajamos por todo el mundo vendiendo ramen tradicional, ya que se esta agotando gracias a la introducción del ramen instantáneo, tal vez por esto sea mi comida predilecta.<br>Muchas veces me pregunto quien soy en realidad, pero no tengo recuerdos de antes de que me encontraran. Solo hay un oscuro y doloroso vacío allí.  
>En fin, amo a mi familia y estoy muy agradecida con ellos por cuidarme y educarme tan bien.<br>Hace doce años ya que viajo con esta pareja y ya hemos recorrido gran parte del mundo, hemos estado en la mayoría de los grandes países y sus potenciales aldeas. Aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a Iwa gakure cuando tenía ocho, ahí perdí mi primera muela. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la aldea ninja mas fuerte de todas, situada en el país de fuego, vamos a Konoha gakure.  
>Lo mas extraño sobre mi son mis ojos. Son de un color lila muy claro, casi blanco y sin pupila. Casi siempre me preguntan algo sobre un clan en Konoha llamado Hyuuga...Me parece un nombre gracioso; otras personas suelen pensar que soy ciega y ya varios niños me han intentado ayudar a cruzar la calle, pero la verdad es que veo casi mejor que nadie.<p>

Bueno, ya terminando las presentaciones, comenzare a narrar los hechos que se desataron a partir de este momento, o tal vez ya venían de antes. Todo comenzó cuando cruce las puertas de la aldea y mis padres se pusieron a completar formularios. A mi me hicieron completar una ficha donde debía poner mi nombre, apellido, numero de registro y nacionalidad. Puse lo que aparecía en mi planilla de registro* y seguimos adelante.  
>[*Sería como el D.N.I, pero en ese mundo (¿?)]<p>

Todo el mundo nos miraba mientras pasábamos, se veían tan alegres como si hubiera una fiesta, era imposible no contagiarse de su sonrisa, pero aun así tenia un extraño sentimiento de melancolía mientras recorría las bulliciosas calles de ese poblado.

Luego de un rato llegamos a un viejo edificio con un mostrador al lado de la puerta y un viejo cartel sobre el tejado que leía "Casa de costura". Mi padre se detuvo frente a el y giro para comunicarnos que ya habíamos llegado, este seria nuestra nueva casa, y definitiva espero.

Lego de desempacar, mi madre me dijo que me tomara el día, ya que al siguiente nos la pasaríamos arreglando el lugar para poder abrir nuestro negocio allí. Por cierto, el piso de abajo sera donde atenderemos clientes, en el de arriba están nuestras habitaciones, una sala y un cuarto de baño.

Me cambie de ropa y salí a la calle, casi sin saber a donde ir, mas bien, mis pies comenzaron a caminar solos. Fui hacia la entrada de la aldea, pero me detuve unos metros antes y di media vuelta, realmente no había nada para hacer allí. A penas voltee me encontré frente a un negocio de ramen, sin pensármelo mucho entre, memoria de hambre y me parecía muy problemático regresar estando del otro lado de la ciudad.  
>No era muy espacioso por dentro, solo consistía de un mostrador y detrás de el la cocina, frente a él había seis butacas altas. Atendiendo estaban un hombre de avanzada edad y una chica de no mas de veinte. Solo un asiento estaba ocupado, el ultimo de la derecha; allí estaba sentado un joven rubio con ropa llamativa y estaba hablando con la muchacha de una forma muy informal.<br>Me senté a su lado dejando un asiento de por medio y ordene un ramen de miso, el cual no tardo mucho en prepararse. Hasta entonces el chico sentado a mi lado no me había notado, hasta que le pedí que me pasara la sal, que se encontraba del otro lado. Me miro. Toda su cara se contrajo en una especie de mueca de sorpresa, disgusto, miedo y tristeza al mismo tiempo que, en ese momento, no supe identificar, luego de un momento relajo su cara, cerro los ojos un instante y, al abrirlos, me dedico una sonrisa, como intentando parecer feliz. No fue la mejor primera impresión de todas las que podría haberme dado, pero no era su culpa, era todo obra del maldito destino que nos controlaría a partir de entonces, y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.  
>Mientras él me sonreía, yo miraba con desconcierto sus ojos, manchados, impuros, pero aun así, relucientes, como si hubiesen perdido recientemente todo su encanto. Entonces me hablo, tratando de parecer relajado, pero con voz temblorosa.<p>

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto

-Am.. un gusto, dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Como es tu nombre?- me pregunto un poco extrañado porque no lo había incluido en mi anterior frase

-Soy...-me detuve un momento. La verdad es que no solo odio mi nombre, sino que también mis padre me prohíbe mencionarlo, dice que cosas malas podrían pasar si lo hago-Dime Nikko, así me conocen todos

-Oh! Que buen nombre! Un placer, Nikko.

En ese momento se hizo una incomoda pausa que duro unos minutos.

-Quieres ir a hablar a otro lado?- me dijo de repente un poco sombrío.

-Claro.- respondí sin realmente muchas ganas.

Saque mi billetera para pagar la comida, pero él me detuvo insistiendo en que él me invitaba, al final acepte.

Caminamos hasta unos bancos y nos sentamos, me hizo un montón de preguntas sobre mis viajes y yo sobre su trabajo, me pareció muy interesante su forma positiva de pensar, nunca había conocido a alguien así.

-Dime...hoy, cuando me viste, por qué pusiste esa cara?- pregunte cuando hubo una pausa. Su mirada se oscureció y tardo unos momento en contestar.

-La verdad es que...-comenzó a decir lentamente-... tienes un gran parecido con una persona. Lo que pasa, es que esta persona...ya no esta con nosotros.- Bajo la mirada y vi una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla así que decidí no insistir más.

-Ah, yo también perdí a alguien hace poco, entiendo como te sientes, lamento haberte hecho hablar de eso.

-No. No hay problema, no fue tu culpa.- dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero su sonrisa estaba opacada esta vez.

-Esta bien si quieres llorar. No tienes que forzarte a sonreír, es demasiado duro aguantar ese tipo de cosas.

-Es que llorando no podre avanzar hacia adelante, si me detengo a lamentarme no notare lo bueno que tengo en frente y no podre darle la mano a quien me necesite si solo me preocupo por mis problemas, decidí dejar atrás las lagrimas cuando me convertí en ninja.

Por un momento sus palabras me dejaron muda. Él acababa de decir lo que yo hace tiempo quería lograr: Dejar atrás las lagrimas. Si buscando ser mas fuerte y ayudando a otros podía dejar mis miedos y mis lagrimas atrás, entonces yo también me convertiría en un ninja, por qué llorando no conseguiría mi objetivo jamas.

Seguimos conversando hasta que cayo la tarde y yo volví a mi casa, luego de la cena y un baño me fui a la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente, sin saber lo que en realidad me esperaba.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Conmoción

Capitulo 2: Conmoción.

Abrí mis ojos, aun era de madrugada. Por la ventana se veía la niebla matutina y se oía el golpeteo del viento contra los vidrios empapados. Me incorporé en mi cama y me quede un momento mirando al vació, ya era hora de comunicar a mis padres mi final decisión de entrar a la academia ninja. Bajé a la cocina, el negocio se encontraba cerrado a esa hora, pero estaba todo colocado en posición para atender a los clientes del día; encendí el fuego y saque un par de huevos de la heladera, los partí y volqué el contenido en un bowl, lo mezclé y lo eche en una sartén que previamente había sacado de la alacena, cuando se hubo hecho lo puse en dos platos sobre la mesa y espere a que mis padres bajaran.

Las horas pasaron, me quede dormida sobre la mesa, pero cuando desperté mis padres aun no estaban y los platos seguían intactos, mire la hora en el reloj sobre la pared de la tienda, eran las doce del mediodía y aun no bajaban! Corrí hasta su habitación, pero cuando entre quede totalmente atónita, no había nada. Los muebles que habíamos traído no estaban y tanto las sabanas como los efectos personales de mis padres habían desaparecido, entre en pánico.

Baje precipitadamente y salí a la calle, la gente que por allí pasaba me miro extrañada por la forma en la que había abierto la puerta. Salí disparada había la entrada de la aldea, aun en estado de shock, mi mente estaba en blanco, ¿qué les había ocurrido a mis padres? ¿acaso se habían marchado? ¿Por qué me habían dejado? Llegue a las puertas casi sin aliento, temblando, no podía aun pensar bien; me acerque a los guardias y logre balbucear una idea de lo que deseaba preguntarles, uno de los dos, al cual no reconocí por mi estado de nerviosismo, contesto:

-Vi a una pareja de mercaderes dejar la aldea esta mañana con lo que parecía ser todo su cargamento, no se exactamente quienes eran, pero sus planillas de registro tenían el sello de la oficina de control social, los deje pasar sin mirar mucho.

Escuche esas palabras como a través de un filtro invisible, sus palabras no terminaban de llegarme, solo sabía que había sido abandonada. Di media vuelta sin saber bien lo que hacía, mi cerebro no funcionaba bien, mi vista estaba nublada, comencé a caminar sin rumbo ni destino. Había estado caminando durante ya un largo rato cuando sentí derrepente una mano sobre mi hombro, mi mente despertó de la nada y voltee a ver a la persona que tenía delante mío, era un hombre alto de pelo y ojos negros y sostenía una navaja en su mano.

-Bien, ahora dame todo lo que traigas.- dijo amenazándome con la hoja del cuchillo.

-eh?- atine a responder, mi cerebro seguía sin lograr descifrar mucho.

-Que me des todo! Ahora!

Esto era definitivamente lo que se clasificaría como "Robo", pero no me importaba en demasía, ya que había dejado mis objetos de valor en casa debido al apuro, así que solo le conteste con la verdad:

-Ah, si...lo lamento no traje nada conmigo.

Mostró una expresión de enojo y me empujo hacia un callejón demasiado rápido como para que reaccionara, me tomo por los hombros y me aprisiono contra una pared.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a sacarte todo el provecho que se pueda- Susurro con una desagradable sonrisa.

Entonces reaccione. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero jamas creí que ese hombre fuera a llegar tan lejos, al final si tendría que usar la fuerza para librarme de aquello. Tomé su mano izquierda y la retorcí hacia el lado contrario, lo di vuelta pasando por debajo de su brazo y dejándolo contra la pared, amenazando con fracturar su muñeca, era lo básico de defensa personal que me habían enseñado.

El hombre se retorció tratando de zafarse, pero yo solo apreté mas. No me gustaba tener que lastimar a la gente, pero ese tipo no me estaba dejando mas opción.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-Derrepente escuche detrás de mi, pero...

-Un gato?

Efectivamente, allí, en el lugar de donde había salido esa vos, se encontraba un pequeño gato gris de ojos miel , que nos miraba con fijeza. Me sorprendí y accidentalmente solté el brazo del ladrón, el cual aprovecho la oportunidad para echarse me en cima e intentar clavarme la navaja. Afortunadamente, logre detenerla entre mis manos, aunque me cortase bastante con la hoja afilada.

En ese instante logre olvidarme de mis padres y de mis problemas, ya que se me había presentado una amenaza mayor, mi vida peligraba en ese momento. Mientras pensaba como dar vuelta esa situación, el hombre presionaba el cuchillo, intentando superar el obstáculo que mis manos suponían, en su cara se reflejaba toda su rabia hacia mí. El filo me había hecho un tajo bastante profundo ya en las palmas, dolía demasiado, quería soltarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más, el gato ya había salado sobre la cara del asaltante, rasguñándosela. El hombre soltó el cuchillo debido a la sorpresa y el dolor, se quito como pudo el animal de encima y salio corriendo por donde había llegado.

Hasta este momento ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida, pero cuando voltee mi cerebro termino por llegar a su limite, porque ante mis dos ojos, el gato que me había salvado se convirtió en un chico con nekomimi*...totalmente desnudo. Aparte mi vista mientras el se tapaba con una caja, un poco avergonzado a decir verdad.

-Ah, perdón por eso. Siempre olvido que al terminar las transformaciones no llevo ropa.- Dijo con voz clara, pero alegre, mientras se ponía colorado.

-Ah,emm...-sinceramente no sabia que decirle.-Eras...un gato.

-Ah, lo siento. Soy Daniel, un placer.-dijo haciendo un andeman de estrechar mi mano. Le di la miá y el la sacudió con fuerza.

-Gracias por todo, creo que ya debería irme...

Me dí la media vuelta para irme a casa, había completamente olvidado todo lo relacionado a mis padres, pero no se podía evitar, era demasiado para un día, pero él me detuvo.

-Oi, espera! No me dijiste como te llamas.

Me voltee y le respondí sin muchas ganas, pero sin faltarle el respeto- Soy Nikko.

-Como la ciudad? Que buen nombre! Me dicen Neko, creo que ya viste por que...- lo ultimo lo dijo con la cara toda roja, seguía cubriéndose con una caja.- Nikko-chan, puedes hacerme un favor?

-De que se trata?- Solté con enojo, nos acabábamos de conocer y ya me trataba tan informalmente. Bueno, por lo menos era agradable...

-Me deje mi ropa en medio de la calle...no me la alcanzarías?

Parecía un niño pequeño, olvidando cosas tan descuidadamente, pero hasta entonces no lo había mirado bien, y en ese momento lo hice, tenía el cuerpo bien formado, como si entrenase a diario, me puse un poco roja por esto.

-Claro.- dije evitando que notara lo abochornada que estaba en ese momento.

Fui hasta la calle y allí se encontraban sus prendas efectivamente. Tome todo haciendo un bollo, no quería ver nada que no tuviera que ver. Volví al callejón y le entregue todo en mano, luego me dí vuelta para que pudiera cambiarse. Cuando hubo terminado se puso a mi lado y me agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Pero...¿qué hacías por estos lados de la aldea? ¿No sabias que es peligroso?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Yo...me perdí.- mentí un poco, no quería contarle a un completo desconocido todos mis problemas.

-Tuviste suerte de que pasara por aquí, aunque aun estoy en la academia...

-La academia ninja?-pregunte, interrumpiéndolo sin querer

-Si, por qué?

-Es que...la verdad es que deseo entrar.

-Enserio?- exclamo entusiasmado.

-Ah, si...

-Por qué no lo dijiste antes! Vamos, las clases comienzan en poco... hoy empiezan tarde por que es domingo. Aun te puedes inscribir! Seguro que con esas habilidades de bloqueo te aceptaran...

Hasta ese momento nos habíamos olvidado de mis heridas en las manos, aunque ya no me dolieran seguían sangrando.

-Lo siento, lo olvide- Dijo sacando unas vendas- dejame curarlo.

Saco un liquido marrón, yo extendí´las manos y el lo vertió sobre ellas, al principio ardió un poco. Luego envolvió mis manos con las vendas que sostenía en su otra mano.

-Listo, como nuevas.

-Gracias, por todo.

-No te molestes. Bien vamos! Si llegamos tarde ese tipo nos regañara.- dijo poniéndose de pie, yo lo seguí.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro prácticamente todo el camino, ya que era bastante mas rápido que yo.

-Aquí estamos!- dijo deteniéndose.

Nos encontrábamos frente a un edificio de forma rectangular, no muy alto, con un espacioso terreno en frente. Esa era la famosa academia. Muchos niños bastante menores que nosotros estaban entrando, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, pero Neko me arrastro dentro antes de que pudiera decirle algo, llevándome a una sala casi vaciá, donde había un hombre de más de treinta sentado organizando papeles.

-Iruka-sensei!- lo llamo Neko, el hombre se dio vuelta.

-Neko-kun, llegas justo- respondió él con una amable sonrisa.

-Lo siento sensei, es que traigo a una amiga. Quiere inscribirse.

-Oh- se detuvo para examinarme de arriba a abajo, luego dijo- Bien, puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Soy Nikko.

-Bien, Nikko, puedes llenar esta planilla con tus datos?

Me entrego una hoja de papel, la completé con mis datos. Luego el sensei nos llevo hasta el aula, nos sentamos en las filas medias de las gradas que se usaban por asientos.

-Neko, al final el sensei no se enojo

-Ups, me había olvidado sobre ella, seguro que...- derrepente se detuvo.

Sentí un aura asesina detrás de nosotros y me voltee para mirar, Neko sostenía una expresión de terror en su rostro, yo, de sorpresa.

Fin del capitulo 2.


End file.
